


Please Tommy

by hamham1o1



Series: Dream SMP oneshots [14]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, Hugging, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Pandora's Vault, Stay Safe Guys, Suicidal Thoughts, Tommy feels bad for Dream after seeing how bad he's gotten, eyyy i speedran this bitches, imprisoned Dream, pls don't read if things like suicide upset you, uhhhh i ignored the plot deal with it :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamham1o1/pseuds/hamham1o1
Summary: Tommy hasn't visited Dream in a month, unaware of how that affected him he visits the older maleIt doesn't go as expected
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP oneshots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039014
Comments: 21
Kudos: 694





	Please Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> heya kids! Guess what! I somewhat ignored the plot again pog!
> 
> Tommy's stream today was great! 
> 
> I fuckin hate the prison though. What they're doing is so, inhumane. Yeah, Dream was gonna do it to Tommy but my god he's legit cut off from EVERYTHING. He's legit trapped in an obsidian box man.
> 
> I don't care what you've done, this is just cruel man. /rp
> 
> ALSO! Suicide and suicidal thoughts are in this! Please be careful and don't read if that sets you off or upsets you!
> 
> Stay safe guys! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the Dream angst :)

Tommy watched as the netherite block wall went down, just like every time he visited. He’ll be the first to admit. It’s been a little over a month since he last visited and based on the shattered glowstone and books strone about, he’d say it wasn’t good. It was definitely dimmer in the cell, but then the lava came back down, giving the cell a warm glow. There was a stack of uneaten food as well. His eyes landed on Dream who was in the corner of the room, in front of the chest, knees pulled to his chest, hands gripping his hair. His face was hidden between his knees and his breathing ragged. Tommy swallowed thickly. He stopped walking and picked up one of the pieces of paper, and uncrumpled it. There were large words scribbled onto it consisting mainly of ‘God let me out’, ‘I’m sorry please believe me’ and the final one sent a chill down his spine, it read ‘I want to die’. Tommy felt something in his chest but he ignored it. He wasn’t going to feel bad for Dream. Tommy was here alone. He’d figured out how to get through the prison without Sam. Yes, it was _significantly_ harder and took more time than it usually took but he still managed to get here. Tommy’s eyes widened when he saw the shattered porcelain mask on the ground, the tip of one of the sharp shards had blood on it and Tommy hated to think what it implied. Tommy doesn’t even know how Dream managed to break the glowstone with the mining fatigue but then he saw Dreams bloody fist and it made a bit more sense. Tommy didn’t know what to say or do so he stood there for a moment. 

“What do you want Tommy,” asked Dream, his broken, unused voice cutting through the air. Tommy took a deep breath.

“Uh I came to visit.” answered the boy. Dream scoffed.

“Bullshit, no one just comes to visit me Tommy. Your exact words from when you first visited were ‘everyone hates you’ and well you were right.” asid Dream. Tommy kept his distance recognizing the anger behind his calm facade. The more Tommy thought about it, the more he realized it wasn't anger behind his tone, it was something else he couldn’t quite pinpoint. 

“I did just come Dream.” said Tommy once more. Dream grit his teeth and stood up suddenly surprising Tommy. Dream turned to him and for the first time since he knew the 21 year old, he saw his face. It had freckles, tons of them along with large eye bags.. A scar ran through his left eye, the green iris duller than the other eye that was vibrant green. He had another scar running up from his neck, onto his cheek and another cutting through his lips. Dream stepped closer, his eyes were intimidating, making Tommy step back until he was near the lava, it’s blistering heat cutting through his clothing. 

“I’m going to ask you one more time Tommy. Why. Are. You. Here.” said Dream, voice deep and raspy. Tommy didn’t miss the redness of his eyes. That moment hit him weird. He never thought about it before he came but, why was he here? Why did he come? He just got the idea and then he began making his way here. Tommy didn’t even know why he had come. Was it to see him? Was it to mock him? Brag about beating him? Was it to take his stuff? Or was it to see if he was okay? If he was doing alright? Tommy was conflicted, mind throwing conflicting thoughts at each other. Tommy looked up at Dream, the other being a few inches taller.

“I don’t know.” was what Tommy said. Dream’s furrowed eyebrows raised in confusion.

“You don’t… know?” asked Dream. Tommy flushed red.

“Uh I guess not.” mumbled Tommy. Dream sighed and walked away, retreating to his corner.

“If you’re not here for a reason then leave.” spat Dream. Tommy relaxed slightly seeing the fairly dangerous male retreat. Everyone on the server knew he was just as dangerous unarmed as he was armed. His hand to hand combat was insane. While he was being escorted here, he had managed to pin Sam to the ground with his bare hands and snag a weapon. He ultimately lost because Sapnap had weakness on him but he still took down someone taller than him and they were in full neterite and armed. A rather scary individual. Tommy observed the room once more. The room was obviously a mess. He noticed how one book sat on top of the chest still in perfect condition, it’s leather actually looked perfectly clean and it’s pages still white. Dream saw him eyeing the journal and he grabbed it, pulling the leatherback journal to his chest. 

“What’s that?” asked Tommy. Dream ignored his question. 

“Tommy. Leave or I will make you leave.” threatened Dream. 

“But I, uh, did come here for a reason.” said Tommy. Tommy had no idea what was coming out of his fucking mouth but he continued anyway, opting to ignore Dream’s annoyed, but confused expression. 

“Uhm well I don’t but I picked a reason.” said Tommy approaching Dream. He didn’t miss the spark of fear in Dream’s eyes and the way he tried to push himself further into the corner. Tommy stopped a few feet away and sat down. 

“I came to visit you.” said Tommy. Dream closed his eyes and massaged his temples.

“Tommy, I can recognize your bullshit. You said it yourself you were going to manipulate me.” grumbled Dream.

“I’m not bullshitting you, you’re just overthinking.” said Tommy with a huff. Dream glared at him but stayed quiet. They both knew Dream was desperate for socializing, it’d been a whole month since he'd seen another person.   
“So, how’ve you been?” asked Tommy. Dream ignored him once more.

“Come on Big D, you can’t ignore me forever.” complained Tommy. Dream didn’t even move this time. 

“Oh for fucks sake Drea-” Tommy was abruptly cut off by Dream standing up and grabbed the front of his shirt, dragging him to the lava.

“I’m not falling for it Tommy, now, I suggest you leave or I will kill you.” said Dream, voice cracking. Tommy could see the unease and pain in his eyes and he gripped Dream’s wrist. 

“I’m not l-lying.” said Tommy, Dream grit his teeth and shoved Tommy away.

“Fine Tommy! You want to help me? Is that what you want to do?” asked Dream, slight hysteria in his tone. Tommy hestitanly nodded.

“Sure?” mumbled Tommy. Dream picked up a shard of his mask and chucked it at Tommy.

“Then kill me and make sure I stay dead.” said Dream. Tommy’s eyes widened.

“W-what?” asked Tommy. While he would’ve done it without hesitation 2 months ago, it just felt so fucking wrong now especially with how bad Dream looked. He looked exhausted, the notes on the floor were him just losing it. His eyes were glossy. He looked so... he looked so goddamn broken.

“Kill me dammit!” yelled Dream. Tommy backed up. 

“No!” yelled Tommy in retaliation. Dream’s hands gripped the sides of his head.

“Why!? You would’ve done it without hesitation back then!” yelled Dream angrily. 

“Because I don't want to!” argued Tommy. Dream lunged forwards and gripped his shoulders tightly. 

“Just kill me Tommy! I want to die Tommy! I want to go to sleep and never wake up!” screamed Dream, tears welling in his eyes. His grip loosened and his knees went weak. He sunk to the floor in front of Tommy, tears flowing down his cheeks, he didn’t care about holding them back now. 

“Please, just do this for me.” whispered Dream. Tommy watches the guy who tormented him for ages break down in front of him. His facade of anger and annoyance cracking. Tommy swallowed. Why the hell did he feel bad for him? Is it because this seems so fucking real? Is that it? All the other things he’s asked Tommy to do seemed so fake but this seems so genuine and Tommy’s emotions are fcuking with his rational thoughts because he decides to crouch down in front of Dream. Dream’s hands were tangled in his hair, tears dripped off his face, hitting the obsidian. 

“Please,”begged Dream one final time.

“No.” said Tommy and Dream couldn’t hold back the choked sob that escaped his lips. 

“It’s s-so hard to be here alone, I d-don’t get to see people or any f-form of light besides that fucking lave, I’m so alone and it’s my fault an I just want it to end. I’ve killed myself so m-many times Tommy but I always wake up.” rambled Dream. Tommy wasn’t going to give himself time to overthink his decision as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around Dream. Dream lunged forward, desperate for the contact as he clung to him. Dream mumbled things like ‘sorry’ and ‘please’. He clung to Tommy like he’d disappear if he let go. It was at least another 30 minutes before he quieted, his sobs quieting and breathing evening out. Tommy looked down and saw how Dream’s eyes had slipped shut, the emotional exhaustion from his breakdown making him pass out. Tommy didn’t stop hugging the other, Dream’s hands still clutched the back of Tommy’s shirt even in his sleep. Tommy just shifted so he was leaning against the wall, Dream’s limp form moving with him. Dream’s head rested on Tommy’s shoulder, snoring lightly as he continued to cling to him. Tommy sat like that until he felt his own eyelids get heavy. He looked at Dream, he looked peaceful, and then his eyes closed as he drifted off into sleep. When Sam, Sapnap, Tubbo, Punz and Quackity rushed into the prison and to Dream’s cell, draining the lava, the last thing they expected to see wat Dream and Tommy cuddled up next to each other, Tommy’s arms had subconsciously wrapped around Dream in his sleep, and Dream’s grip never weakened. Dream’s and Tommy’s light snores filled the room leaving everyone in there confused as the two slept peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> eyyyyy oneshot pog!
> 
> This was cool to write lol did it in like an hour or two as well :))
> 
> Speedrunning fics is so fun but whether it's healthy or not is another question 😂😂
> 
> Important note! If you ever have thoughts liked these, please, PLEASE, speak to someone about them before you do anything rash. There's someone out their willing to listen even if no one you know will. Never be afraid to reach out. Don't forget you're always loved, no matter who you are :)
> 
> Love you guys so much 💚💚 stay safe 
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1


End file.
